The Doctor's Sister
by Lizzie Loves
Summary: The Doctor promised to come see his sister, rose doesn't like the Doctor not telling her where he is going, John is confused, Mycroft doesn't like his Personal Assistant going off to have tea, and Anthea is just happy to see her Brother again. One-Shot


I don't own Doctor Who or Sherlock….obviously.

This take place after the Doctor regenerates

and becomes Ten and after Sherlock's "Death"

* * *

"Rose, I'm going out." The Doctor yells to Rose, who was in the other room of her and her mum's old flat.

"Where do you think you're going? It's boxing day and I promised Mum we would help. " Rose asked looking at him from the doorway.

"I have to go see someone. Promised I would." He said looking back at her.

"Who, who are you going to see?"

"Rose, come on help me with this would you." Jackie shouted from the kitchen.

"I'll be back by tea time." And with that he was off.

* * *

"Don't worry, Prime Minister, Torchwood has informed me that the memory of everyone not involved with the incident has been wiped." Mycroft informed the Prime Minister.

"Miss. Jones are you feeling alright you look a bit tired." Anthea asked knowingly.

"Don't be absurd, I'm perfectly fine. And who are you anyway?" Harriet Jones ask the woman.

Before she could answer however the door opened and the Doctor walked in.

"Doctor, what on earth are you doing here?" The Prime Minster asked.

"Sorry, Doctor who?" The Doctor asked.

"Prime Minister, this is my brother, John Smith, he was in town and offered to take me to tea. It's been so long and he is not in town that often. I do hope you understand." Anthea saved looking at her brother with a look that said 'really you couldn't wait one second'.

"Sorry, hope I wasn't interrupting anything." The Doctor asked.

"No not at all, I was just leaving." Anthea said standing up.

"Wait, I didn't know you had a brother." Mycroft said looking interested.

"Well it looks like you don't know everything about me, Mister Homes. Come on Brother dear. Allon-y." Anthea said and then left the room arm and arm with the doctor.

"Thanks for the save."

"Oh no you don't, I haven't seen you in seven years you are so not off the hook for that. I thought you were supposed to be the big brother but you are acting like you're a hundred-and fifty, again."

"Oh, come on I brought you Jelly-Babies."

"All is forgiven."

"That is the Anthea I know."

"Come on, I'm not in that stuffy old room anymore call me Artemis." She said with a smile.

"Glad to have you back, Sis."

"lets go. You promised me a cuppa tea."

* * *

"So there I am sitting in the car, on my phone and then he asked 'Do you ever get any free time?'" They both laughed at that smiling at one another. Rose came stomping up to the table.

"Doctor, where on earth have you been, and who is this your girlfriend or something?" Rose asked sounding mad.

"Umm...Sorry, I'm the Doctors sister and last of the time ladies, names Artemis by the way." The Time Lady said, to the blond after all she is the Doctor friend might as well be nice.

"You named yourself after a Greek goddess?" Rose asked calming down abet.

"No, I am a Greek goddess."

"But you just said you were a time lady." Rose said puzzled.

"Who said I can't be both."

"Ladies, Ladies will you both calm down." The Doctor said looking up from his tea.

"You're right I have to get back to mum. See you at tea time Doctor." And with that Rose was off.

"I can see why see is called rose, that girl has thorns alright."

"She not half as bad as this Mycroft you keep going on about." The Doctor says adding more sugar to his tea.

"Oh, don't get me started about when he goes on one of his so called diets."

* * *

"You're Anthea right? You work for Mycroft?" John asked the girl.

"Sorry, Who? I'm Artemis." She said looking up at the doctor, John not her brother.

"Your named after a Greek goddess?"

"No."

"Oh, well, um, do you have any free time, maybe we could go see a movie?" Artemis had a hard time not laughing.

"Sorry but I don't think so, besides you haven't even told me your name and just asked me on a date in front of my brother."

"Oh, I sorry. I'm John, but I guess I will be on my way. Sorry." John said walking off.

* * *

"Goodbye Brother dear, and good luck you'll need it, what is this you tenth."

"Oh, laugh all you want at least I don't have a stuffy desk job."

"You're just mad I was ginger first."

"It's not fair you were ginger on your third and fourth."

"Yes well you don't have to have to deal with a type 38 the thing is always making some weird sound."

"So does my type 40."

"You leave the parking break on."

"Yes well I will see you in time."

"Don't forget my birthday this time I'm going to be eight hundred and twenty-six. "

"Yes well that is a big turning point in ones life I'll be there."

"Three Months time don't forget. Even with a T.A.R.D.I.S. and your still alway late."

* * *

"Anthea, where have you been." Mycroft asked looking up from the papers on his desk.

"Having tea with my brother, like I said." She said walking over to his desk.

"I needed you here, and you were having tea."

"I have never had a day in the six years I have worked for you, I take three hours off and your mad."

"I am surrounded by goldfish, Anthea."

"I know how you feel." Anthea said smiling.

* * *

Did you like it, hate it, Love it. Why not tell me, go ahead and leave a review, it would make me smile.


End file.
